Happy Birthday
by Suki59
Summary: This is chapter 10 in Happy Birthday FDM! I'm posting it here as well in my little library, but I hope you'll all go and enjoy the entire collection of ficlets that are our gift to FarDareisMai2.


**This is chapter 10 in the story Happy Birthday FDM! It's a collection of little ficlets that a bunch of writers put together as a gift to our beloved FarDareisMai2. Go to http://www . /u/2182132/FDMs_Birthday_Spectacular (remove the spaces around the dot) to read all about it. Charlaine Harris owns these characters. **

I knew what I wanted for my birthday, but just didn't know how exactly I was going to get it. I wanted…no…needed to get laid. That sounds so crass, but it was the truth. It had been a long time since Eric and I had done the horizontal mambo. Yes, technically, we were married, and we did definitely have a history there, but we had not seen each other for awhile. After the whole fairy kidnapping and its aftermath, the last thing on my mind was having sex. I just wanted to recover both physically and emotionally. Eric offered many times to do "anything I needed." But I declined the offer, not even certain what it meant.

Well, I finally did recover and found myself feeling normal again, and as my birthday approached, I wondered how I was going to get my wish. Then on my birthday Tara came into Merlotte's and I happened to have a free minute so I slid into her booth to have a girl chat.

Once I explained my dilemma, Tara had a one-word solution: sexting. I had never even heard of it, but she explained that it was the latest thing in text messaging. Apparently, it just meant flirting--maybe even more than that--via the texting feature of your cell phone. She was very excited at the prospect of my naughty deed, but I admitted to feeling a bit under-skilled at such a thing. I wasn't exactly the brave and bold type when it came to flirting anyway, and what could I possibly say to Eric that he hadn't heard a zillion times from a zillion fangbangers? I was definitely intimidated.

It wasn't until Tara threatened to grab my phone and write a message herself and send it that I finally promised to give in and give it a go. I peeked around the bar to make sure no one was looking as I took a swig of Tara's beer for courage. Apparently, I wasn't fooling anybody because within seconds, Sam had a beer sitting in front of me.

"Happy birthday, Sookie. You girls have a good visit. I'll cover your tables for a bit, okay?"

He really was something, that Sam.

So, I drank half my beer in a few gulps and pulled my phone out of my pocket. I stared at the screen for a minute before I just bit the bullet and typed. "I am missing the Gracious Plenty."

I explained with a red face what it meant, and Tara and I enjoyed a flurry of giggles before we were interrupted by the little ding indicating I had a text…or I guess I should say sext.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sookie?"

It wasn't flirty, and suddenly my newfound bravado deflated, and I felt enormous regret at initiating the whole thing. I just wasn't cut out for such things. I typed back: "Nevermind. Sorry to bother."

I didn't get another message. Tara and I polished off our beers and she left me with a hug before I finished my shift.

I dragged my tired butt home at the end of the night. Amelia was visiting some friends in New Orleans so I knew I'd be spending the end of a very uneventful birthday alone and was trying really hard not to feel sorry for myself.

I took a hot shower, washing away the smell of grease and beer that always seemed to cling to me after work. I thought of another shower a long time ago—one that was much more interesting, and I felt even a little sorrier for myself.

But then I decided that I needed to snap out of it. I had a lot to be thankful for this birthday, and in spite of not getting my actual wish, I felt like a very lucky girl.

I dried off and brushed my teeth, ran a comb through my wet hair, and started into my room to find a clean nightgown when I was startled by the sight of a very naked and very happy-to-see-me Viking lounging across my bed, a big bright blue ribbon tied into a bow on the Gracious Plenty that had been the object of my very lame attempt at sexting only a few hours earlier.

"Oh good, you're dressed for the party too." He had a mischievous smile on his face.

"The party?" I seemed to be unable to tear my eyes from that big blue bow.

"Yes, lover. The birthday party. I thought we should both wear our birthday suits. And, look, I've brought you a present." The bow did a little dance as he showed off, wagging it at me like bait for a fish. "Surely you didn't think I'd forgotten your birthday."

I finally tore my eyes away from the bow and found his twinkling blue eyes. I remembered what fun he was and how much I'd missed him. Suddenly, my night held amazing possibilities.

"No, it looks like you didn't forget. Thanks for bringing my present." Both our smiles widened knowingly, and I felt a surge of joy flow through the bond. "Happy birthday to me."

"Indeed, lover. Happy birthday."

XXX


End file.
